


Feelings Suicides

by Atex



Series: Куда приводят мечты/What Dreams May Come [2]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, M/M, Вырезанная сцена, Куда приводят мечты, Этюд-зарисовка, смерть персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Дополнительная или вырезанная сцена фикаКуда приводят мечты/What Dreams May Come.От автора: Особого смысла читать текст отдельно от фика "Куда приводят мечты" я не вижу, но если очень хочется, то можно.





	Feelings Suicides

Какое-то время Дирк просто неподвижно сидел, привалившись к стене с закрытыми глазами. На руках остывала зола от сожженной доски для записок, которую они с такой любовью и энтузиазмом создавали с Тоддом. Одна торопливая записка, голубой стикер, клочок цветной бумаги, линованный листок в клетку, билет в кино - их становилось всё больше и больше. Они превращали доску в целый мир, сотканный из кусочков, как лоскутное одеяло. Мир, который он уничтожил в порыве бешенства. А может отчаянья. Или горя, не в состоянии справится с ним.  
Его смазанная, написанная дрожащей рукой записка была попыткой исправить, попыткой подарить Тодду еще толику своей любви. Чертово колесо. Такое яркое, праздничное. Гротескно огромное. Такое, чтобы захватывало дух.

Дирк помнил, как они катались на подобном в Сиэтле, но оно было гораздо меньше. Помнил, как Тодд сидел, откинувшись на спинку сиденья в белой кабинке, которую, конечно же, выбрал Дирк, и расслабленно улыбался, изредка подшучивал над Дирком, норовившим прилипнуть к стеклу.

Дирк открыл глаза. Он больше не видел живописного вида, только разрушенный им самим офис. А рядом горсткой пепла и мусора их с Тоддом мечты и желания.

Грудь снова сдавило, дышать стало тяжело. Это никогда не кончится. Гудящая от бессонных ночей голова, воспаленные глаза, которые болят то ли от долгого бодрствования, то ли от слез. Дирк знал, что выглядит плохо, но не представлял насколько. Только когда знакомая девушка, работавшая в офисе этажом выше, испуганно отшатнулась от него, когда они встретились на лестнице, он осознал масштабы катастрофы. Проверять свои предположения и смотреть в зеркало абсолютно не хотелось. Тодд сказал бы: «Соберись. Не опускай руки. Пошли, съедим по мороженому».

Дирк до сих пор слышал его голос, словно эхо. Губы дрогнули, но улыбаться было больно. Особенно воображаемому Тодду, который смотрел укоризненно, засунув руки в карманы. Но без осуждения. Он никогда не осуждал Дирка.

\- Тодд, - тихо позвал Дирк, смотря в пустое пространство. Тишина в ответ. Теперь навсегда. Он встал, тяжело опираясь о стену. Сказывалась нехватка сна и отсутствие еды.

Лучи предзакатного солнца осветили офис. В оранжево-золотых отблесках сломанные, разбросанные вещи наводили еще большую тоску, создавая ощущение заброшенности. Дирк провел рукой по шее. Привычного галстука не было. Сначала он удивился, правда как-то отстраненно, рассеяно, а потом вспомнил, что до сих пор ходит в футболке, в которой был на похоронах. На похоронах Тодда. От этой мысли всё перед глазами поплыло. Он вспомнил, как собирал одуванчики в ближайшем парке, как сок пачкал ладони, а стебельки хрустели под пальцами. Он пытался донести солнце для Тодда. Много маленьких, хрупких солнц.

По щекам текли привычные слезы, но Дирк уже не обращал внимания. Они не делали хуже или лучше. Просто были. Как факт. А вот его самого не было. Совсем. Он перестал существовать. Дирк даже не понимал, почему до сих пор дышит, если это так больно и так бессмысленно.

Вопрос, мелькнувший в голове, был короткий и звучный, как выстрел: «зачем?». За ним тянулись невнятные образы, в которых не было никакого смысла, как и в существовании холистического детектива. Как в существовании Дирка Джентли.

Дирк вскинул голову, принимая решение – стремительное, внезапное, но в тоже время казавшееся пугающе логичным. Он быстрым шагом направился к двери, перешагивая через валяющиеся на полу предметы, задевая носком ботинка листы бумаги.  
По лестнице Дирк поднялся практически бегом. Все его силы ушли на этот рывок. Дверь на крышу он открыл уже трясущимися руками, покачиваясь, как пьяный.

Здесь как всегда было безлюдно и тихо - спокойно, даже умиротворяюще. Мелкие камешки, занесенные сюда непонятно откуда, поскрипывали под ногами.  
Дирк подошел к краю. Город лежал под его ногами. Он стал привычным, знакомым – неотъемлемой и важной частью жизни. Он стал домом для того, кто никогда не знал, что такое «дом». Здесь с ним произошло столько всего: хорошего, плохого, необычного, пугающего. Солнце бликами играло на стеклах домов напротив. Дирк скользнул по ним безразличным взглядом. Он так и не смог ответить на свой короткий вопрос: «зачем?». Без Тодда на крыше было не так. В городе было не так. В чертовой Вселенной.

 

Дирк сделал шаг.


End file.
